stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Days of Wine and D'ohses
Days of Wine and D'ohses is the sixth episode of the third season. Tagline After the war on the Kzinti Patriarchy is over, the Bouteina is recalled back to Simpson's Planet at Homer Simpson's request. They discover that a lot has changed on Simpson's Planet since the Romulan Star Empire claimed this world. Summary Act One Taev Radaik and Rihanna is having a debate about whether she should continue her life as a musician or Rihanna would be better off continuing as a doctor. Pazzo tells his daughter that, if she is to have any degree of musical fame, she has to go to university, and Dhiemm tells her that, with each passing generation, there are less famous musicians that don't attend university. However, Homer Simpson hails them because they face a problem back on Simpson's Planet. A pair of "Rigellians" abducting other Simpsons, as they say, and they set course for the 2003 UB13 system to do so. Act Two However, Otto Mann transmitted a video to the Triple-E Senates that was made for audition, but Sima and Rihanna get into an argument concerning whether they should watch it or not. And Sima reveals that he applied at Springfield University and he would like to use his stop on this planet to audition. Genevieve then recollects about how crazy Otto is as a bus driver and tells Taev and Zama that Otto could be a fighter pilot with an attitude like that. Upon arriving at the 2003 UB13 system, they stand ready to intercept the nacelle-less saucer, only to find that there was no Rigellian onboard. Act Three As Pazzo thinks about the EMH he is about to receive, he gave Myriam, his old EMH, to Zetra. Upon beaming down to Homer's office, he is about to take delivery of a Mark VI EMH. When he takes delivery of his EMH, Otto comes into Homer's office, in a state of panic over his family situation. But then, Pazzo asks to see Otto in private. After he took delivery of his new EMH, he reprogrammed it to look like the namesake of the ship. Otto didn't believe that Romulan EMHs could allow one to "create" whoever one wanted. But Lisa raises the issue of whoever would drive the school bus should he leave. Act Four Rihanna comes back to her father, asking if he had any success to convince Otto to leave the planet. Meanwhile, Vaebn Mairex would ask Rihanna to tell Otto of the condition under which he may leave the planet. Neleras has found that the criminals that they were looking for were not Rigellians, but rather, mutant Hydrans. Once they revealed their origins, they were purged of their methane bells. Before dying a fiery death, they ordered to release the Simpson prisoners. Meanwhile, Otto performs aerobatics with his shuttle. Finally, Zetra gets at the Simpsons' house and is asked by Bart to eat his shorts in a very bad tlhIngan Hol. Act Five Zetra eats Bart's shorts, while Otto rehearses the entire contents of the album called "Days of Wine and D'ohses". The next day, they go to school with a squeaky-voiced teenager as their bus driver. At night, they play in the Duff Stadium alongside the Triple-E Senates and the previous operator of the band playing their first part, as Plasma Goo. After the concert, Otto drinks bloodwine and gets stoned, at which stage Zetra gives Myriam to Rihanna, stating that a LMH is more trouble than it is worth. Rihanna takes complete liberties to program her EMH however she wanted to, before everyone returns to the ship. Background This episode is also the name of a Simpsons episode. External link *Days of Wine and D'ohses on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes